


Always Mine

by OtakuWorld83



Series: Anime [11]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Yandere!Hashirama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:59:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuWorld83/pseuds/OtakuWorld83
Summary: Madara feels he is being followed as he walked home, he sends a message to mito. She wrote back ' Send a selfie' He did he saw nothing sighing in relief, but went pale as she wrote back. ' Who is that?' A black shadow leans over Madara in the picture.





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little idea being made on my phone :)

Madara hates it walking back home when it gets dark, well it's quiet and peaceful but lately he feels... Like someone was following him.

Like breathing on his neck but when he felt brave there was no one. 

His brother calls him paranoid. 

Mito says he was just tired and needs sleep ( needs to get laid)

Madara felt no different today, someone was following him. He hope not that serial killer he read in the newspaper. 

' Hello?' Fuck being save if someone was there, he wants to see who. He almost screams as he came face to face with a man with a dog.

Mind you a very very big dog.... 

' wow!' Screamed the man back, the dog whines at them. 'Okay there?' Madara wanted to answer, but saw that the man was talking to the dog.

Madara turned around and walked off. ' No sorry really?!' Madara hates people like that and ignores him. As he wants to go home quickly.

The man stared at him as Madara was gone, the man looked at the dog 'What you think Akamaru?' The dog whines again and barked, the man nodded and looked where Madara left. 'Thought so...'

As the next day came Madara told Mito everything. 'See I told you, you're tired it was just a man walking his cute dog.' She missed the words big ass dog flying out of Madara's mouth.

Madara hit his shoulder to an other man. 'Sorry!' Madara said as he quickly followed Mito to class, not knowing the wicked smile that the man gave him.


End file.
